


罗西·M·华生的推理法则

by sailing_xu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailing_xu/pseuds/sailing_xu
Summary: 罗西·华生的爸爸是一名医生，会把案子写上博客。她的教父叫夏洛克，是一名咨询侦探。哈德森太太不是管家，住在楼下；茉莉，她是一个给死人看病的医生；麦克罗夫特叔叔，他是政府；格雷格叔叔，他会带来案子。他们是最好的一家人，尽管只有夏洛克一个人觉得罗西本应该用他的名字。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	罗西·M·华生的推理法则

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rules of Deduction (as observed by Rosie M. Watson)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373133) by [togethertheyfightcrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togethertheyfightcrime/pseuds/togethertheyfightcrime). 



——

规则第一条，你不能像看电视一样看这个世界。看电视就是让大脑进入睡眠，看不到别的东西——真的是指“看到”东西。电视是给白痴看的。

“你有时候也看电视。”罗西对夏洛克说。

“我没有。”

“你有。这个节目讲的是做错事的父亲们，那个节目讲的是每个人都想约会，还有……”

“那不是在看，我是在研究。这些就是白痴们脑袋里想的东西，而我的客户基本上都是白痴。”

罗西眯着眼睛看着他。夏洛克没有撒谎，但有时候他说会只说真相的一部分，但是听起来却像是整个真相。

这个规则的意义在于，你要让你的头脑时刻保持清醒，这样你才能真正看清发生在你周围的事情。爸爸在去学校的地铁上和罗西玩游戏的时候，他的头脑就是清醒的。和爸爸玩游戏会比和夏洛克玩要有趣一点。夏洛克会告诉她哪一步想错了，或者她遗漏了什么，这样她下次能够改进；但是爸爸只会呼噜她的头，说她是世界上最聪明的女孩，夏洛克应该担心罗西有一天会让他失业。

“不，我不会的，”她告诉爸爸，“夏洛克不能失业，他得当侦探，不然你和他就交不起房租了。”

爸爸总是会笑。

——

罗西的真名叫罗莎蒙德，这个名字的意思是尘世的玫瑰，这其实没什么意义，但是爸爸和夏洛克说这是她妈妈的名字。她妈妈的名字也叫玛丽，这就是为什么罗西的全名叫罗莎蒙德·玛丽·华生。

“为什么人们有那么多名字？”有一天吃早饭的时候她问道。罗西穿着校服，搅拌着碗里的燕麦粥，看起来好像她又吃了一点。爸爸在给自己和夏洛克沏茶，夏洛克穿着晨衣，蜷缩在椅子上思考。夏洛克总是在早上闭着眼睛思考，直到爸爸给他端茶过来。

爸爸问，“嗯？哪些人？”

“我有三个名字。你也是，爸爸。夏洛克有——”罗西放下勺子，用手指数着。“威廉、夏洛克、斯科特、福尔摩斯，有四个。我没漏掉吧？”

“没有，”爸爸的脸上藏着笑容，“就这么多。”

“所以是为什么呢？”

“嗯，你妈妈和我都想让你用她的两个名字。那我猜夏洛克的爸爸妈妈给了他另外两个名字，以防他不想叫夏洛克。”

“你知道吗，罗西，”夏洛克在椅子上说，“夏洛克其实是个女孩的名字。”

“真的吗？”罗西的勺子掉了。

“不，不是的。”爸爸说，“吃你的燕麦粥吧。”

“爸爸，你和妈妈本可以叫我夏洛克。”

爸爸有趣地眨了眨眼，“嗯，对。但是我们觉得罗西更适合。”

“那可以它可以做另外一个名字，像夏洛克有四个名字一样。罗西·玛丽·夏洛克·华生，我们可以加一个名字进去。”

夏洛克露出了一种通常在破了案之后才会有的笑容。

爸爸说：“那其实不是一个女孩名。吃你的燕麦粥。”

罗西把一小勺燕麦粥放进嘴里。“夏洛克？”

爸爸翻了翻白眼。

“华生，”夏洛克说。

“这是个女孩的名字吗？”

“严格来说，”夏洛克告诉她，“名字根本就没有男女的分别。只不过是我们的文化认为叫罗西的只能是女孩子，然而并不意味着之后人们的想法就不会变了。”

“天。”爸爸咕哝着。

“嗯……”罗西说道，做了个思考的表情，看到爸爸扬起的眉毛，她又马上多吃了几口燕麦粥。在咀嚼的间隙，她问道：“所以夏洛克也可以叫罗西吗？”

——

罗西的家人是这样的：

罗西的爸爸是一名诊所医生，他也会把和夏洛克一起办的案子放到博客上。她的教父夏洛克是一名咨询侦探。还有，罗西的妈妈叫玛丽，她已经去世了，但是她非常爱罗西。

因为罗西没有妈妈，所以她还有两个教母。一个是茉莉，她是为死人看病的医生，养了很多猫。一个是哈德森太太，她基本上是她的奶奶，住在楼下，不是管家。

还有麦克罗夫特叔叔，他实际上不是她的叔叔，但爸爸说她也可以把他当做一个叔叔。他是夏洛克的哥哥，也是政府。罗西小时候以为他的全名是麦克·罗夫特，夏洛克总因为这个取笑他。

还有格雷格叔叔，也不是她真正的叔叔，但是是他们最好的警察朋友，还会带来很多案子。格雷格叔叔有他自己的孩子，会叫她“乖宝贝”，和她说话的时候会把她当成大人。

罗西还有一个叫哈利的阿姨，她是爸爸的姐姐。她很少见她，所以哈利只能算一点点家人。还有夏洛克的父母，他们来伦敦旅游的时候会偷偷给她塞糖果，带她观光。夏洛克的妈妈是一位数学天才，而夏洛克的爸爸会在大家都忙得没空注意罗西的时候朝她眨眼。

这就是罗西的家人，但大部分时候，是爸爸和夏洛克，加上哈德森太太。

——

“现在，华生，”夏洛克有一次非常严肃地说，“这非常重要。如果你遇到任何一个说和我哥哥一起工作的人，你就告诉他们，麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯是你的爷爷，尽管他在减肥，他还是每周都带你去吃冰淇淋。”

他们两个都笑得停不下来，爸爸笑得从椅子上摔了下来。

——

罗西大部分的日子是这么度过的：

爸爸叫罗西起床，然后做饭，然后坐地铁送她去学校。然后他去当医生，或者和夏洛克去办案子。

当爸爸忙着做医生的时候，夏洛克会去接罗西放学，这真的很棒。如果爸爸和夏洛克都在忙案子，茉莉会来接她，然后她们去吃薯条；或者哈德森太太开着她很酷的车来接她。有一次是麦克罗夫特叔叔来接她，然后他们去了一个奇怪的地方，里面全是穿西装的老人，在罗西在麦克罗夫特的报纸上画画的时候，他们不说话，盯着罗西看。

她没有假装麦克罗夫特是她的爷爷，因为爸爸说这样很刻薄，尽管这很好笑。

放学后，如果爸爸和夏洛克不在家，罗西大部分时候都和哈德森太太待在一起吃饼干。然后罗西应该要做作业了，但是她学会一个小窍门：只要她问的次数够多，哈德森太太就会和她讲她年轻的时候激动人心的故事。哈德森太太年轻的时候做了很多事，罗西觉得爸爸不会想让她听的，因此罗西就更想听了。

如果没有案子，夏洛克在家，在罗西做完作业之前他会一直抱怨，之后他们就可以一起玩了。

通常是做实验，或者去巴茨，或者参观博物馆（夏洛克会告诉她哪块铜板有问题），或者玩“妙探追凶”。夏洛克总是能想出比游戏里更好的结局，然后教她在打牌时出老千。

有时候，夏洛克会编造一些案子、寻宝游戏或者谜语，锻炼罗西让她拥有一个优秀的大脑。有时他也叫她跳舞，在她练舞步时拉小提琴。其他时候，罗西就只是问他一个个问题，他总是都能解答，除非那是他删除掉的内容。

夏洛克是这样的，如果他关心一样东西，他就会知道关于它的一切。有一次夏洛克告诉罗西，他从来没有删除过任何关于她的信息。她紧紧地拥抱了他。

如果放学后爸爸和她在一起，那么在罗西喝完茶之后，他就会让罗西做作业。然后他会检查一下，帮助她解决一些问题。因为让罗西在学业上尽最大努力是他的规矩。

做完作业之后，有时候他们会出去购物，这样就有了不是外卖的食物。或者去公园，游乐场，罗西的朋友家，还有电影院。如果他们看电影不叫夏洛克，夏洛克会闹别扭；但是如果夏洛克跟他们一起去，他会说电影院里都是白痴。上一次看电影的时候，他太无聊了，然后在角色说话之前预测台词，之后他就被赶了出去。

如果罗西和爸爸呆在家里看书，或者比赛谁能最快把房间收拾干净，或者练习自卫，这都会让罗西觉得自己是个超级英雄。罗西可以在爸爸的电脑上玩一个小时游戏，但如果她是在做某种学习的话，时间可以长一点。所以她会花很多时间在玩教育网站上的游戏，那都是夏洛克为她找来的。

有时候罗西和爸爸也会玩这样的游戏：爸爸写下一个故事的开头，然后罗西写下去，然后爸爸接着写，然后罗西再接着写，直到故事结束。这很有意思，尽管罗西知道这是在狡猾地让她练习写作和拼写。如果夏洛克也加入了并且没有分心（或觉得无聊），他会告诉罗西一个新单词，并且让她写进故事里。故事写完之后，夏洛克就会偷走它，放进他一直有的关于罗西的巨大的文件夹里。爸爸说里面大部分都是罗西很可爱的照片。

他们不叫外卖的时候，爸爸会做晚饭，罗西会帮一点忙，直到她觉得无聊了，在公寓里走来走去，找些别的事情干。夏洛克并不总是很喜欢吃东西，但有时他会和罗西比赛谁先把饭吃完，然后吃零食。

晚上，夏洛克或者爸爸会给她读书。爸爸可以模仿故事里的所有角色的声音，夏洛克可以神奇地把他朗读的声音变得又低又慢，让罗西昏昏欲睡。如果她睡不着，夏洛克会坐在床边拉小提琴；如果她做噩梦，爸爸就会抱着她，把灯开着睡觉。

这就是罗西的家人，大部分地，就是她的生活。

——

规则第二条，大部分时候，人们不会想说什么就说什么，如果你想知道真相，你就得关注其他所有的事情。

麦克罗夫特叔叔在带她的时候有时也会教她这个规则，但这并不是很常见。有一次，罗西坐在麦克罗夫特叔叔的办公室里读一本新的图画书，突然有一个有口音的男人闯进来，和麦克罗夫特说话。他一直结结巴巴，假装没有看到罗西，但是他还是拐弯抹角地问：“这孩子是谁？”

“小表妹。”麦克罗夫特叔叔平静地告诉他。麦克罗夫特叔叔经常撒谎，但他是大人，他是可以撒谎的。当他在罗西的事情上撒谎，她总是要合作的，因为和麦克罗夫特叔叔在一起的第一要义就是先按他说的做，然后再问为什么。

（和其他大人比起来她更喜欢麦克罗夫特叔叔、而且比夏洛克想的要喜欢他的一个原因是，当罗西问他问题时，麦克罗夫特叔叔会真实地回答。夏洛克也这样，但罗西都没有告诉他们，因为假装不喜欢对方。）

“小家伙，你叫什么名字？”男人问罗西。

罗西把她的脸藏在图画书后面假装很害羞，实际上她并不。另外，罗西不确定她是不是应该说一个假名字，所以她觉得最好还是什么都别说。

“玛丽，告诉这位好心人你的名字，”麦克罗夫特叔叔对罗西说，就像大人对不好意思说自己名字的小孩子说话一样。

这真是太聪明了，这样罗西就知道了她的假名是玛丽，男人也以为她叫玛丽。以及麦克罗夫特叔叔听起来有点在为“玛丽”的害羞叹气，那么她就应该继续假装害羞，也就是不要说太多话。

罗西在书后面喃喃自语，“玛丽”，最棒的这不是真正的谎言，因为罗西的第二个名字就叫玛丽，这是她妈妈的名字。不过妈妈也叫罗莎蒙德，这有点让人迷惑。

“她多大了？”

罗西竖起手指表示自己的年龄，但又加了一个，假装他们在玩游戏。麦克罗夫特叔叔眯着眼睛看着他，但由于他也很认真地在假装，所以他不会说什么话。

这个男人和麦克罗夫特叔叔还谈了一些大人的事情，罗西没有再理他们，只是继续读着自己的图画书。在那个男人离开之前，麦克罗夫特叔叔和他靠得很近，轻轻地在说些什么，罗西只能听到她的假名字。然后这个男人看起来像是吃了什么变质的东西，然后他像来的时候一样很快地走了。

“你做得很好，罗莎蒙德，”麦克罗夫特叔叔后来告诉她，意味着他们不再假装了。“你脑子很好。”

“它就在这里。”罗西愉快地说，指着自己的头，让麦克罗夫特叔叔翻了个白眼。在麦克罗夫特叔叔面前假装很烦人非常非常简单，这可能就是夏洛克那么喜欢这样做的原因。

“你知道我的意思。”

“我知道。不过我们为什么要假装我是玛丽？”

“你觉得呢？”

这很令人激动。麦克罗夫特叔叔不像夏洛克一样频繁地让她推理。夏洛克说那是因为麦克罗夫特没耐心，喜欢炫耀，但是爸爸说刚学会走路的孩子都比夏洛克有耐心，而且，夏洛克有什么资格说别人爱炫耀啊？罗西做出了努力思考的表情，“因为你不想让他知道我的真实身份，你说是表妹，不是侄女，所以我是一个秘密。”太聪明了，她像个间谍。

“也不全错，罗莎蒙德。因为我在政府里的位置——”

“是吗？”

“——由于我在政府中扮演的敏感角色，有些对我不好的人，会利用我身边的人让我做一些我本来不会做的东西。”

“但他不是，对吧？”罗西问道。

麦克罗夫特眉毛一抬，就像夏洛克觉得罗西聪明时一样。“对。告诉我你为什么会这么想？”

“如果他真的是坏人，你就不会让他来你的秘密办公室，还见到了我。或者我猜安西娅不会让他进来，因为她就在门口，而且她是个忍者。”

“你说得对，我不会把你暴露给任何有恶意的人。不过，即使那个人是个白痴，这样也更谨慎——你知道谨慎是什么意思吗？好。隐藏我们之间真正的关系就是更谨慎的做法，这样他就不会不小心把信息泄露给那些你称之为坏人的人。我不会把你置于风险中的，罗莎蒙德。”

罗西给了他大大的微笑，因为她知道麦克罗夫特叔叔只有在特殊场合才会拥抱。他说了一句“嗯，好”，然后手指在桌子上轻轻敲了敲。

“他的声音是从哪来的？”罗西问，“不是坏人的白痴。”

“他是斯拉夫口音，详细点说，是乌克兰。你还记得乌克兰在地图上的位置吗？”

罗西急忙跑到麦克罗夫特叔叔的办公桌前，盯着地图。麦克罗夫特叔叔认为学地理对罗西来说很重要，夏洛克说这是因为麦克罗夫特基本上掌握着世界，爸爸说这是因为麦克罗夫特不想让罗西在不知道基本常识的情况下长大，比如不知道国家、太阳系、谁是首相。

罗西第一次没有指对地方，但是很接近了。“再来一次！”罗西欢呼道。

“干得好，罗莎蒙德。”麦克罗夫特叔叔说，她知道他是认真的。

——

夏洛克和爸爸是这样一起工作的：

一个案子发生，夏洛克做推理，爸爸给一些建议，这样夏洛克会指出爸爸是对还是错（大部分时候是错的）。爸爸思考问题的方式能让夏洛克更好地思考，比天才更天才。然后他们解决了罪案，然后爸爸就写博客。有时候这过程中会有危险，但是爸爸说，他们都很擅长不死。

“夏洛克死过一次，”罗西说，装出一副很烦人的样子。她知道那是假死，但所有人都觉得夏洛克是真的死了。就是那时候她爸爸遇见了她妈妈。

夏洛克肯定也是这么想的，在出租车里他坐在她旁边说，“是的，如果我没假死，就不会有你了，所以你应该感谢我。”

“夏洛克。”爸爸在她另一边责备道，但是是轻轻的，因为他知道夏洛克也只是假装很烦人。

爸爸说夏洛克在旁边有人在的时候思维更敏捷，夏洛克说不对，他是在有“华生”在的时候思维更敏捷。罗西问这包不包括她的妈妈，夏洛克说当然，爸爸说罗西的妈妈几乎和夏洛克一样聪明，这意味着他对两个疯狂的天才都负有双重责任，感谢上帝，罗西是来帮爸爸分担的。

罗西对夏洛克说：“所以这意味着，当我们两个都帮你破案时，你思维最敏捷。”

夏洛克让他的声音听起来更无聊，但这也让罗西吃了一惊，因为他说了一些和情感有关的话：“我想是的。”

“所以爸爸，”罗西把头转向她的父亲补充道，“你们真的应该多带上我办案，这样就能更好地解决问题了。”

“罗西，你知道，有些案子……”

“你尤其要把我带到危险的地方，因为那是最需要解决的！这样可以帮助很多人！”

她爸爸捏了捏鼻子。

“你不能说她的逻辑有错，约翰。”夏洛克的声音有点高，似乎是觉得罗西很有趣。

“还有，爸爸，你也可以写一篇关于我的博客。这样我也可以有一个2015的数字在旁边，就像你有1895一样。”

爸爸张开了嘴但是是夏洛克问道：“华生——你是说你觉得你爸爸出生在1895年？”

“是爸爸还是你？这是爸爸的博客，但它是关于你的，所以我不确定。”

现在他们都在笑了，罗西皱起了眉头。“我没有在开玩笑！”

当出租车拐到贝克街的时候，爸爸用手臂搂着她还在笑。Speedy’s灯火通明，罗西十指交叉地希望能从那里拿一份三明治，尽管他们刚刚从夏洛克和爸爸办完案子会去的安吉洛的餐厅回来。

罗西不知道夏洛克是否像她希望的那样注意到了她交叉的手指，爸爸说：“你应该在数学上多下点功夫，罗西。如果我出生在1895年，我该有多大了？”

“这个数字太大了。”

“那你在家在纸上算吧，”夏洛克建议道，“而且我们不会给你买三明治的，你刚刚才在安吉洛的餐厅吃了免费的晚餐。”

“我们从来不在安吉洛的餐厅付钱，而且只是一个三明治。我还是很饿。”

“我不懂。”夏洛克喃喃自语，像往常一样，他几乎没有吃晚饭，所以罗西吃了他的面包条。

“你们一个不吃，”爸爸说，“一个把我们的东西都吃光。天啊，我真难办。你付车费了吗，夏洛克？”

每次他们的出租车停在221B门口时，爸爸都会开这样的玩笑。因为爸爸话音刚落的时候，夏洛克就总是已经下车了。爸爸在给出租车司机付钱的时候，夏洛克招手示意罗西跟在他后面，牵起她的手。

“1895年再加上5年，就是1900年了。”夏洛克告诉她，“这样数学就变得简单了。从1900年到2000年有100年，再加上2000年到现在的年份，再加上5年。”

罗西眯着眼看着他说，“你说得太快了，夏洛克。”

他又说了一遍，语速慢了下来，然后罗西一下子算清楚了。“那可比爸爸老很多很多。”

“是的，谢谢你，罗西。”爸爸付完钱后说。当她把手从夏洛克的手里拿开打开221B的房门时，她看见夏洛克向爸爸眨眼睛。

——

罗西很小的时候就学会了数221B的台阶，夏洛克牵着她的手数：一，二，三，一直到十七。到了楼梯顶端，他们就再做三个额外的跺脚动作，十八，十九，二十。之后的数字就很简单了，只是重复前面有不同名字的数字。

她小时候也偶尔学会了阅读，因为爸爸和夏洛克都会给她读书。爸爸一边念一边指着书上的单词，夏洛克会解释一些罗西不知道而他知道的单词。有一天晚上，罗西在听的时候，意识到她可以跟着读，所以就这样了。她不太擅长单词的拼写，但是这也在好转，所以这没什么。

罗西在科学方面很出色，因为她一直和夏洛克一起做科学研究。还因为爸爸是医生，妈妈是护士。“这就是我的基因，”罗西经常在学校说，主要是想给她的老师留下深刻印象。

但是罗西还是不会系她那愚蠢的鞋带，即使她知道怎么做：她那愚蠢的手指就是不听她那愚蠢的大脑的话。

“这只是需要练习，”爸爸告诉她。“你也知道，罗马不是一天建成的。”

“如果他们不用系愚蠢的鞋带的话，我也可以做到，”罗西生气地说。

夏洛克说：“华生，罗马人是穿凉鞋的。”

罗西甩掉了她的另一只运动鞋。她喜欢穿凉鞋。“真的吗？一直都这样吗？这太惊人了——爸爸，夏洛克，我要退出。”

“你要干什么？”爸爸问。

“就像女王的叔叔一样。我要当罗马人，这样我就能穿凉鞋了。”

爸爸捏了捏自己的鼻子笑了起来。“你是说退位吧。”

“事实上，”夏洛克说，“你说的是移民，约翰也是这个意思。”

“我要移民，”罗西坚定地说。“我现在是罗马人了。再见，鞋带。”她在夏洛克的沙发下面踢了一脚她的运动鞋。爸爸过来想抱她的时候，她开始想甩另一只了。

“罗马人，”爸爸边吃吃地笑着边说，“他们来伦敦的时候是不会穿凉鞋的，特别是在气温十三度并且要和爸爸还有教父一起去公园散步的时候。”

“我只是陈述事实。”夏洛克抱怨道。

“爸爸！”罗西叫着，爸爸把她抱了起来。她把手伸过爸爸的肩膀去抓夏洛克的衣领。“夏洛克，罗马人没有教父。”

“直到天主教出现之前，没有。”

“我们不是天主教徒。”罗西向她父亲指出。

“对，”爸爸高兴地说。“我们是异教徒，穿着该穿的鞋子去公园。没有人要退位或移民。”

“好吧。”罗西叹了口气，爸爸让她坐在沙发上，这样她就能在夏洛克帮她系鞋带时仔细观察。

——

茉莉和罗西每周至少有一天是单独在一起的，罗西没有妈妈，但她需要一个女性榜样。

“哈德森太太就是一位女性。”罗西告诉茉莉，在她们有天出去的时候。

茉莉温柔地微笑着，牵着他们紧握的手。“这倒是真的！你知道，这只是我想和我最喜欢的小女孩待在一起的借口。”

“我不小了。”罗西自然而然地说。

“嗯，你的长大的速度比我想象的要快得多，你能不能放慢一点？”茉莉笑道。罗西咧嘴笑了，茉莉说这些话的时候听起来像个妈妈。当他们在一起的时候，人们总是认为茉莉是罗西的妈妈；罗西喜欢这样。

茉莉会和罗西一起去买衣服。爸爸总是说茉莉并不需要这么做，但茉莉总是说爸爸的套头衫告诉她她必须如此。（夏洛克只有在特殊情况下才给罗西买衣服。爸爸说夏洛克每天会花一百万在给罗西买衣服上，直到一分钱都不剩，罗西还会被宠坏。罗西觉得这听起来不是件坏事，但这是爸爸的规则之一。）罗西讨厌试穿衣服，但是茉莉会假装他们在走时装秀，或者罗西是穿着不同衣服的间谍，这样就会很有趣。

其他时候茉莉会带她去动物园，或者有儿童节目的博物馆，或者去茉莉工作的医院（但不是带她去看尸体）。最好的时候，爸爸和夏洛克想在周末花时间办一个案子，那么罗西就会住在茉莉那里。茉莉可能养了世界上所有的猫，罗西可以跟它们玩上几个小时。茉莉在厨房做健康餐，她说如果不这样的话，罗西家的每个人都会变成外卖盒子。

有一天在茉莉的家里，茉莉用水果碎、燕麦卷和蜂蜜做了酸奶，罗西试着让猫睡在自己的大腿上。茉莉问罗西，“你还记得你小时候叫哈德森太太‘哈德妈妈’吗？”

“我记得！”罗西笑了，“不过我为什么这么叫她？”

“我猜是夏洛克让你这么叫的。他总是教你一些有趣的事情。但这真的很甜，小宝贝罗西用屁股一点点地下楼，喊‘哈德妈妈’，这样哈德森太太就知道你要下楼来了。”

罗西想了一会儿，“我不知道为什么现在我叫她哈德森太太，而不是这个。”

茉莉端着两碗酸奶走到沙发旁。“嗯，你身边的人都叫她哈德森太太。我想你已经注意到了。”

“我猜是因为这样。”酸奶很好吃。罗西并不是很喜欢吃酸奶，但是茉莉有让它变得好吃的魔法。茉莉总是知道如何怎么让事情变好。罗西出生的时候她就在了；罗西的妈妈去世的时候，她也一直在照顾她。她从未停止过照顾罗西。

罗西问，“我有叫过你妈妈吗？”

茉莉的眼睛瞪大了，“什么？”

“我小时候叫哈德森太太‘哈德妈妈’。我小时候也叫你妈妈吗？因为你基本上就是我妈妈，而哈德森太太基本上是我奶奶。大家都给自己的奶奶取有趣的名字，比如哈德妈妈，所以——”

茉莉紧紧地抱着罗西，罗西差点要拿不稳她的酸奶了。当她想说出来时，茉莉也没有放开她。

“我永远不会想取代你的母亲，”茉莉轻轻地告诉罗西，“你妈妈很爱你，罗西。她一直会是你的妈妈——”

“我知道。”罗西咕哝着，因为大人总是这么说。“我只是想知道我小时候是不是就觉得你是我妈妈，因为你总在照顾我，做所有妈妈会做的事情。不管怎样，你是我的教母，所以那也算是一种妈妈，对吗？”

茉莉开始对着她的酸奶哭了起来，当罗西试图用纸巾擦她的眼泪时，她哭得更大声了。罗西开始担心她是不是伤害了茉莉，但茉莉说没有，她不是难过，她在非常高兴地哭着，因为她非常爱罗西。

“快乐的哭泣，”罗西低声对自己说，她和茉莉拥抱了快一个小时。罗西曾经认为哭都是悲伤的，看来世界上的感情还有很多种。

——

罗西的妈妈很喜欢录视频，罗西的每一个生日都会有一个妈妈的视频，直到永远。罗西不知道妈妈是怎么做到的，在她死了之后，那个时候罗西还是个婴儿。爸爸和夏洛克看过妈妈的所有视频，但是罗西会等生日那天他们一起看那年的视频。

罗西上一次生日，妈妈的视频说了大部分和往常一样的话，比如她一直很爱罗西，为罗西感到骄傲，很高兴能成为罗西的妈妈。妈妈和她一样有着一头卷曲的金发，剪得很短，像夏洛克一样。她整张脸上都挂满了微笑。

屏幕上的妈妈说，她很高兴看着罗西长成了这么大的孩子——在妈妈的第一个视频里，她看起来突然变得很悲伤。“我希望认识长大后的你，”妈妈对着现实生活中的罗西说，“我希望能知道你正在成为什么样的人。但我知道你会——很好，罗西。绝对令人惊叹。”

罗西并不感到自己让人惊叹。比起拥有了母亲的名字，她在感觉自己在为更多的情感而流泪，并且尝试着同时拥抱爸爸和夏洛克。

——

规则第三条，你必须用你的眼睛和大脑去注意所有的事情。这特别重要，因为你永远不会知道什么小事情在之后会变得重要。

罗西是个很好的观察家。爸爸总是说他不能再摆脱被观察了，这是个笑话，因为在几百年前他们在巴茨相遇以来，夏洛克就一直在观察爸爸。

当罗西注意到夏洛克偷偷抽烟（这是违反规定的）时，夏洛克总是摆出一副骄傲的表情。然后他看起来像是吞了什么酸东西。

“这是因为他很高兴你观察得这么好，”爸爸解释说，“但他最终意识到，被人看着并不总是有趣的。他也有今天。”爸爸深情地补充道。

罗西不太擅长理解她注意到的事情，但她一直在向夏洛克学习。这是他最擅长的东西，真的。

一天下午，夏洛克在Speedy’s时建议说：“试一下收银台旁边的那个女人。”

罗西小心地凝视着她。“呃，她是个大人，但还没有你和爸爸那么大。穿着黑色夹克和牛仔裤，但不是紧身的。她化了很浓的妆，还有一个笔记本电脑包。她手上沾了些黑色的东西。手，我的意思是，只有右手。嗯，她手指上没戴戒指，但穿在了项链上，真有趣。我想她的手表反过来了，她的头发盘成一个圆髻。”

“跟我说说她的指甲。”

“嗯，很短？没有指甲油。不像我的这么短，好像她会咬它们。像爸爸的指甲一样短。”

“好的，很好。现在试着把它们放在一起，你能从她身上推断出什么？”

罗西像夏洛克一样蜷缩在座位上，思考着。“也许她在上大学？”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为她的包里有笔记本电脑，里面还有很多书和纸。她是大人，但是不老，她看起来很酷，还化了妆，但她的脸看起来很累。这就是我看到的东西。”

夏洛克对她笑了笑，“正确，干得好，华生。”

“还有什么？”罗西兴奋地问，她知道还有东西。

夏洛克深吸了一口气。“她项链上的戒指是特定大学毕业生戴的那种，但是一枚旧的——但保存得很好，至少比她高出一代，甚至两代。把它戴在项链上意味着它对她很重要，所以很可能是父母或祖父母的。更有可能是因为这枚戒指正属于她就读的大学——和我提到的她的家人是同一所大学。所以她可能正在读他们的专业，或者相近的专业。她的头发向后梳，但她不仅仅是松松地梳起来，不会在风中乱糟糟的：她的头发又高又紧，很实用，脸上不会有掉落的头发。她手上的黑色墨水表明她经常写字，但是写得一般，所以她有可能是一个更靠触觉的学习者，手写比在键盘能更清楚地记住信息，但是她仍然需要笔记本电脑来上课。再加上她的手表，有意地反着戴，但是当她看时间的时候，她一开始还是看了外面的手腕——她不习惯那样戴手表，但是她决心要养成这个习惯。为什么?”

罗西盯着夏洛克，好像他是电视里的人。“嗯，就像神秘博士要变身成苏格兰人？”

“把这部剧删掉，”夏洛克说，“它毫无逻辑可言，而且和现实没有一点联系。”

“爸爸说你不喜欢它是因为有时你会猜错结局。”罗西说。

“重点是，”夏洛克打断道，“护士经常会反戴手表，因为这样更容易给病人量脉搏。”

一切都清楚了。“她是一个上大学的护士！”罗西的声音太大了。学生护士朝他们皱着眉头，张开了嘴，但什么也没说。

夏洛克用他正常的音调说：“对不起，真对不起。”然后他们很快离开了。

“她确实是，对不对？”罗西在Speedy’s外问道。外面风还是很大，罗西躲进了夏洛克的外套里，像窗帘一样穿起来。尽管从Speedy’s到家门口只有四步之遥，他还是让她这样了。

“她当然是，”夏洛克点点头，“干得好，华生。你的敏锐度远远超出你这个年龄段的正常水平。”

罗西说，“酷。”虽然不知道敏锐度是什么意思。他们从风里走进家门。

——

有时夏洛克会有个奇怪的朋友给他发短信。罗西不是真的想知道关于她的事情，但是夏洛克的手机放在桌子上，它大声地叹了口气，罗西看到他收到了来自一条——什么女人？——的短信，然后夏洛克就把手机塞进了口袋。

“你不给她回短信吗？”罗西问。

夏洛克撇了撇嘴：“我一般不回，她也没指望我回。”

“为什么？”

“她其实不是想要我的回复，只是想提醒我她的存在。”

“为什么？”

“因为我救过她一次，”夏洛克叹了口气，“她为此沾沾自喜，真是难以忍受。”

“哦。”罗西说。有时她会忘记，夏洛克和爸爸拯救的人们是真实存在的人们，不只是博客或者报纸的一部分。“她是个案子吗？”

“不完全是。”

“你为什么要救她？”

夏洛克——一直盯着显微镜——这时抬头看着罗西。

“因为她骗了我。”他最后告诉她，“当然，我也骗了她。但是她先骗了我，这点大多数人都做不到。我们互相尊重。”

“哦。”罗西又哦了一次，想了一会儿。“所以这意味着她是你的朋友吗？”这个女人听起来不是很友好，但是，夏洛克有很多奇怪的朋友。

夏洛克的“嗯”变成了另一个“不完全是”：“她不是朋友。她不是一个我会让她来见你的人。老实说，如果她一段时间不发短信，我会忘记她的存在。和你父亲比起来，她不算什么。”

罗西不知道为什么夏洛克要说最后那句话，但是听到就很开心。

——

有时候在周末或者节假日，罗西会和爸爸、夏洛克一起为客户办案。这很棒，尽管她总是不允许看尸体，无论是在犯罪现场还是在茉莉的医院。只有在警察局的时候很无聊，夏洛克和格雷格叔叔在聊天，罗西只能坐在旁边无所事事。

但这很有趣，看见夏洛克变成咨询侦探，看见爸爸变成华生医生（像罗西在诊所里看到的那样），这里面还有一点华生上尉的影子。夏洛克说爸爸在危险的时候就是华生上尉。

最精彩的部分是夏洛克让罗西帮忙，比如她和公园里一个男孩踢足球，这样夏洛克假装是罗西的叔叔，然后和男孩的妈妈谈话，再私下里推理她。

还有他们在伦敦塔上假扮美国游客，夏洛克穿着牛仔裤，说着美音，因为有人在塔上旅行的时候失踪了。罗西继续假装自己很害羞，因为夏洛克说她的美音还可以，但还再需要练练。

在那之后，罗西想去看皇冠上的明珠，所以他们就去了。但是夏洛克一直在自言自语那个坏蛋莫里亚蒂的事情，而不是真的在看皇冠。

“那些王子们都怎么了？”罗西在他们离开伦敦塔的时候问夏洛克，他们已经不用再假装美国人了。“那些在白塔里的人。他们被谋杀了吗？”

夏洛克在发短信的间隙里告诉她：“他们肯定以某种方式被处理掉了。谋杀似乎是最有可能的；篡位者通常希望尽可能地除掉合法的继承人。”

“你说的穿、穿位者，是不是就像麦克罗夫特一样是政府的人，不过是秘密的？”

没有其他女孩有一个是政府的叔叔，这太棒了。有时候罗西会在脑海里觉得麦克罗夫特是英国真正的秘密国王，那么夏洛克就是王子；如果夏洛克是王子，那爸爸也是；这就意味着罗西是王室成员，那她就可以做骑士了。尽管夏洛克一直告诉她骑士很无聊，她还是非常渴望长大后当一名骑士。

夏洛克发完了他的短信。他蹲在罗西旁边解释什么是“篡位者”，帮她说出更好的词。他是世界上最好的解释者——比她那年的新老师要好得多——当他们坐上出租车回家的时候，罗西知道了历史上有一个聪明又刻薄的叫理查三世的人，杀了他的侄子们，因为他不想他们而是想让自己当国王。莎士比亚还写了一部关于这个的戏。

“天啊，你又教了她什么？”爸爸在221B抱怨道。当夏洛克教给罗西一些有趣的东西，但是因为规矩爸爸不得不假装不喜欢时，他就是这么说的。

“爸爸，”罗西滔滔不绝地说，爬到爸爸腿上，所以他不得不听。“爸爸，塔楼上有好多谋杀案，砍了很多人的头，现在还有——”

“纪念匾。”夏洛克在厨房里说。

“在砍头的地方。但是夏洛克说那不是他们真正被杀的地方，只是离那里很近。游客们也不在乎这是不是真的，他们只想和不动的士兵合影。哦！那个，那个，我忘了他的名字了，他真的闯进来和皇冠上的明珠一起坐在王座上了吗？”

爸爸皱着眉：“谁？”

“你知道的，爸爸。那个坏蛋，夏洛克就是因为他假死的。哦！他假装自己是理查三世，但是他不是，可能是因为理查三世杀了他的侄子！哇。”

爸爸花了点时间消化：“你是说莫里亚蒂吗？”

“是的，就是他。他是怎么闯进来的？那些戴帽子的士兵没有阻止他吗？”

爸爸对她眨了眨眼睛，越过她的肩膀喊道：“对，夏洛克，他怎么做到的？你到底对我的小女孩说了什么关于——”

“我不小了。”

“——你的头号敌人的事？”

“麦克罗夫特才是我的头号敌人。”夏洛克躲在报纸后面喃喃自语道。

“不，他不是。”爸爸和罗西异口同声。

夏洛克把报纸举得高高的。“华生观察力很敏锐，”他说，“毫无疑问，她现在只是对莫里亚蒂略知一二，并且和我们住在一起。”

“在纪念匾上。”罗西小心翼翼地学这个词。

“我们在看皇冠上的明珠的时候，你没有看到吗，夏洛克？上面有个纪念匾，写着它是怎么被坏人破门而入的。”罗西已经忘了怎么正确地说出他的名字了。

现在爸爸和夏洛克面面相觑。

“我无需多说。”夏洛克说，然后把报纸翻了个面。

——

罗西喜欢所有的警察；大部分警察也喜欢她，但有一些会在她跟来办案时抱怨。她不能去犯罪现场，不能碰任何东西，只能在警戒线外面等着，那里很无聊。有些白痴看到她的时候，就会互相交换眼神，并且发牢骚。

（这很愚蠢，夏洛克会告诉她案发现场所有精彩的部分。而且，罗西的教母是给死人看病的医生，爸爸是给活人看病的医生，还在军队服过役。她不害怕犯罪现场的一切东西，她有很酷的基因。）

但是，多诺万警官是喜欢罗西的。罗西问的所有关于警察在做什么的问题，她都会解答，除非这些答案不应该给小孩子听到。这就很困扰罗西。但是——

“这么跟你说吧，”有一次多诺万警官在罗西皱眉头的时候说，“写下我现在没有办法向你解释的案子，等你长大了，你还感兴趣的话，就来问我。我那时候再告诉你。”

“真的吗？”多诺万警官点点头。“得多大？”

“十八岁吧，我猜。”

“那就是永远了。”

“那十六岁，如果你的爸爸们不介意你在年轻一点的时候听这些。”

罗西不会叫夏洛克爸爸（这很让人困惑，因为爸爸是爸爸），但有时人们们会认为她会这么叫他。所以罗西没有对这件事说什么。“夏洛克不会介意的，爸爸不一定。”

有时候爸爸并不在意罗西知道一些大人的事，比如爸爸当兵的时候曾经在肩膀上留下一个巨大的枪伤疤痕，比如妈妈是怎么死的，她替夏洛克挡了一枪。有一次，罗西偶然听说，妈妈怀孕时她开枪打了夏洛克，夏洛克因此没有死……之类的。罗西家经常有人受枪击。

多诺万警官开始说夏洛克的事，但又闭上了嘴。罗西记得多诺万警官和夏洛克过去是真的不喜欢对方，但现在就是假装不喜欢对方。爸爸说，多诺万警官对夏洛克破冰是因为她看得出夏洛克很爱罗西，而夏洛克不再对多诺万警官刻薄是因为这对罗西来说是个坏榜样。这说明罗西对夏洛克和多诺万警官都有好影响，这是一个非常大人的事情。

比起待在苏格兰场，罗西更喜欢待在犯罪现场，因为苏格兰场只有一堆办公室来处理无聊的案子。有一次罗西把这句话告诉了格雷格叔叔，他耸了耸肩。

“不完全是，乖宝贝。无论夏洛克说什么，无聊的部分很重要。”

“我知道。”罗西点点头，“夏洛克认为很多事情都很无聊，但实际上那很重要。比如洗碗，还有知道谁是首相。”

格雷格叔叔笑了，“你很聪明，对吧？”

“我非常聪明。”罗西说，“除了拼写，其他科目我都拿了最高分。还有我在地图上一次就能找到任何地方。”

格雷格叔叔也认为罗西认地名的技巧让人印象深刻。

格雷格叔叔是罗西最喜欢的大人之一，因为他总是很认真地看待她。罗西小的时候，有一次看见特纳夫人的猫吃了一只鸟，她打电话给格雷格叔叔，哭着说这只猫必须进监狱，因为它是一个杀人犯。格雷格叔叔说她之前从来没有逮捕过一只猫，这不在他的职责范围内。然后他说，尽管这只鸟很可怜，但猫只是在做猫会做的东西，这是大自然赋予它的使命，像狮子要猎杀羚羊一样。

格雷格叔叔不像夏洛克那样会把事情解释清楚，但他还是让她好多了。

——

罗西先问了夏洛克，因为夏洛克不像大部分爸爸一样在乎规矩。夏洛克不太在意规矩，除了爸爸热衷的那些，还有就是保护罗西不受伤的那些，再还有就是最基本的，比如不要杀人，除非他们想杀你，那么你就可以杀他们了。

罗西打算在问完夏洛克之后再问爸爸，但是爸爸今天下午在诊所，所以现在只有她和夏洛克。他们在计算不同的布料在酸中溶解的速度。这是个很好的时机，当夏洛克在做别的事情或者没有被迫只能看着你的时候，他会很好说话。他们都在认真地看着厨房桌子上的实验——夏洛克正在往一块布上再滴一点酸——这时罗西终于把话说出来了。

“和我说说妈妈吧？”这不是一个问题，但是罗西说到一半就紧张了起来。

夏洛克动了一下。然后他把酸滴到布料上，罗西开始了她的工作——盯着计时器。

“你比以前更常问起她了，你知道。”

有趣的是，罗西前几天听到爸爸和夏洛克说了同样的话，所以她现在才问的。罗西没有注意到她已经问过她的妈妈好几次，但这个想法一旦进入脑海，她就意识到实际上她很想多了解一点她的妈妈。

听妈妈说话给罗西一种模糊的感觉，她觉得自己的妈妈不像别的妈妈一样是个普通人，甚至还不像别的去世的妈妈。因为在成为罗西的妈妈之前，她是最安静的声音。

“罗莎蒙德是她的中间名吗？”罗西脱口而出。这其实不是她想问的问题，但她也有点迷惑，因为她妈妈的名字先是玛丽·莫斯坦，然后是玛丽·华生，她不确定罗莎蒙德是中间的哪一部分。

“不。”夏洛克说，“她的名字叫罗莎蒙德·玛丽，和你一样。”

“哦。”罗西想了一会儿，“但你和爸爸都叫她玛丽，尽管她也是罗莎蒙德。”

夏洛克犹豫了一下，“在你出生之前，她叫罗莎蒙德是一个秘密。”

“为什么？”

夏洛克转过身来，从护目镜后面看着她，这人罗西吃了一惊。她胃里不太舒服的感觉让她开始怀疑自己是不是也和夏洛克一样，不喜欢在被注视的情况下说话。

“她想把过去的一些事情抛在身后，这就意味着也要抛弃之前的名字。”

罗西的一部分非常迫不及待想知道那是什么事情。但她也知道，或者足够明白，那是一些要小声地说，并且要确保没有人会听到的事情。如果是好事，是不需要这么小声说的。

“为什么她的名字会是一个秘密？”

“有时候，人们觉得对自己爱人保守秘密可以保护他们的安全。罗西，你妈妈非常想保护你和你爸爸的安全。”

夏洛克经常叫她“华生”，有时候是“亲爱的华生”，甚至叫罗莎蒙德（因为没有人这么叫）。叫罗西的时候是很特别的，只有在有很多情感的时候；就像夏洛克说他从未删除过她的任何东西。

“但这只是她的名字。”也是我的名字，罗西想。“这不是谋杀……之类的吧。”

夏洛克眨眼的速度变慢了一点，然后用很含糊的声音说了不。“这是她以前的样子，在她想成为另一个人之前。她想成为玛丽·华生。停。”

她忘记了计时器，但她的手指还是按下了按钮。她的大脑忙着处理各种各样的想法，它们在互相碰撞、分离。她的嘴巴不受控制地说道——

“但是她——如果她——她是坏人，在她用我的名字的时候。那她为什么要把这个名字给我？”

连罗西自己都不确定自己想问什么，但她知道夏洛克会明白的。夏洛克总是能明白。他把罗西的护目镜摘下来，拉到他身边，并且在罗西把他袍子上的流苏缠在她手指上时，他没有抱怨。

“我只能推断，”夏洛克告诉罗西，“我们从来没问过她为什么。也许她想让你明白，她曾经拥有的每个人都属于你，她爱你。也许她还希望你能给这个名字第二次机会。也许她想让你觉得你们俩有一个秘密，一种联系，都是罗莎蒙德。”

“华生，”他现在平静地说，“你现在不必都要明白。如果你愿意，可以花一辈子时间，一点一点地去明白。最重要的是，她是你的母亲，罗西。她全心全意地爱着你。”

“就像你和爸爸一样。”罗西在夏洛克的睡袍里说。还有茉莉，哈德森太太，甚至还有麦克罗夫特，她想。他们都是罗西的，罗西也是他们的——所以可能这样也可以，不管妈妈是谁，不管这个名字意味着什么。尘世的玫瑰，罗西的世界里都是最好的人，她爱他们，他们也爱她。

夏洛克一动不动，罗西用力地抱着他，让他动起来，夏洛克也抱紧了她。

过了一会儿，夏洛克说，“是的。就像那样。”


End file.
